


When Sirius Speaks French

by heythereshipfreak



Series: Adventure Of Sirius And Remus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: No one knew Sirius spoke french, until one day he did.





	When Sirius Speaks French

**Author's Note:**

> Something short, something random

 

Remus, Sirius, James and Peter were roommates in college, Remus and Sirius shares a room while Peter and James shares another. Remus was a literature major, Sirius and James were Mechanical Engineering major, while Peter was into business. Remus was the first to move into their dorm apartment, then it was James then Peter and lastly Sirius. Remus didn’t mind having Sirius as his roommate, even sometimes Sirius talks in his sleep, or came home drunk, he always smelled like a mixture of cigarettes , alcohol and motor oil, Sirius always felt bad for disturbing Remus’s sleep, he always gifts remus with chocolates, only the best for his roommate. Sirius likes Remus, he always tease and disturb Remus whenever he was bored, Sirius was openly gay, he came out to his friends, about 6 months after moving in with them, he earned positive remarks from them, “You could be gay all you want, Pads, I don’t mind but please don’t snuggle with me” James said as he drinks his coffee, “Yes whatever Prongs said, I don’t want to see you in my bed!” Peter continued as he eats his breakfast, “Thank you Prongs and Wormtail for your support! Moony, anything from you?” Sirius asked as he ate his breakfast slowly, waiting for his best friend to reply him, “Whatever floats your boat Padfoot, as long as you’re happy, i am!” Remus said as he drinks his tea and reads his paper. But deep down, Remus was relived, his bestfriend was gay, and he too was gay but not out of the closet, he had a crush on Sirius for the past 6 months, watching Sirius walking around their room shirtless was pure torture for him, but he could only shy away.

 

For the next 6 months, Sirius openly flirts with Remus, calling him his Moony and only his, buys him more chocolates and even stocking up their apartment with various teas. Remus likes the attention he was given. One evening, Sirius walks into their apartment, slightly tipsy, Remus was in the living room, reading his book on the sofa, drinking a warm cup of tea, he was greeted with a slightly drunk Sirius, who just decided to take a seat on his lap, instead of sitting next to him, “Remus, oh mon beau remus, je t'ai aimé depuis que je t'ai rencontré, comme je souhaite que tu m'aimes en retour. Je veux juste toi et seulement toi Moony.” Sirius said as he lays his head into Remus neck, kissing it lightly, “What the fuck Pads? Since when you spoke french!” Remus said as he try to push his drunken roommate of him. Only for Sirius to hold him tighter, Remus decided to put his book down and carry Sirius back to his bed, and tucking him in. As he walks out of his room, James and Lily Evans came walking into his apartment, “You okay there Moony? It seems like you seen a ghost?” James asked him as he saw Remus pale face, “Did you know Padfoot actually speaks french?” Remus asked as he walks back to his seat, “You mean Sirius spoke french to you?” Lily asked wide eyed, “Yeah, did you know he could speak french Lils?” Remus asked as he picks up his book. “The Blacks are known to have French ancestral backgrounds, it’s probably normal for Sirius to speak french, but he rarely spoke french though, unless he’s nervous or drunk” Lily replied as she took a seat next to Remus. Remus just close his book, “Lils, you know french right? Could you translate for me?” Remus asked, Lily just nods at him. “ So he said, Remus, oh my beautiful remus, I have loved you since I met you, as I wish you to love me back. I just want you and only you Moony. He just fucking confessed to you Re!” Lily replied, as she grabs Remus’s arm, Remus just turned a shade darker, and smiles widely, “I knew it, Pads has the hots for you, Moony!” James replies as he smacks Remus back, earning a groan from the man. “ Re, do you love Siri?” Lily asked as he looks deep into Remus eyes, Remus only smiles wider and his whole face turned red, “How about i teach you what to reply him,” Lily offered, Remus just agrees to it.

 

The next day, Sirius woke up with a pounding headache, Remus was sitting on his bed, looking at Sirius, It finally hit him, he fucking confess to his bestfriend after having too much to drink, he wanted to just kill himself, “Morning Moony!” Sirius said, as he tries to smile to Remus, “Morning Padfoot” Remus smiles at Sirius, “Is everything okay Re?” Sirius asked as he tries to sit up, Remus just got up from his bed and walks over to Sirius, he then straddles Sirius, “Je t'aime aussi depuis presque un an Padfoot et je serais heureux de te rendre ton amour Sois le mien Sirius Black?” Remus said as he looks deep into Sirius eyes, which roughly translate to,“i have also loved you for nearly a year Padfoot, and i would be happy to return your love. Be mine Sirius Black?”, Sirius just nods and smile at Remus, tilting his head up, only for Remus to press a soft kiss on his lips, soon they deepen their kiss, earning moans from both boys, only to be interrupted by a loud knock, “OI! I know you both are in love, but keep it down will you! Some people are trying to watch tv!” James shouted from the door, earning laughter from both boys, they end up snuggling with each other, peppering kisses on each other faces. Whoever thought French would be a sexy language for both of them. 


End file.
